Jane Mitchell
(Forward) (Goalkeeper) |number = 10 (Team Heroes) 6 (Pink/White Rangers) |element = Fire |team = Team Heroes Red Rangers (temporary) Pink/White Rangers (captain) Pink Rangers (captain) Team Heroes Girls Earth Eleven James Monore (formerly) |seiyuu = Jane Chen |debut_game = Power Rangers Forever |debut_anime = Episode 001}}Jane Mitchell is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Forever. She is the captain and defender for Pink/White Rangers. She is the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. She is a forward for Team Heroes and Earth Eleven. Profile Power Rangers Forever= *''"The female ace striker who burn her opponents down."'' |-| Power Rangers Strikers= *''"Team Heroes' striker come to save the Power Rangers."'' Appearance She has long back hair. She is seen with a pink jacket. She wore an orange jacket with a hood over her head. She wore grey skirt like her sister, Dana. She also wore orange blouse similar to Dana's blouse. She wore a special necklace. At the beach she wore flowered orange and pink bikini. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore her Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 8 on the patch. For Pink/White Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 2 on the back of the shirt. For Pink Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt. For Team Heroes and Earth Eleven, she wore soccer blue uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt Personality She is friendly and nice. Sometimes she is smart due to her sister's knowledge and her study in school. Background She was born in the year 2000. She was born Mariner Bay, California to Captain Mitchell and Reina Mitchell. She has a twin sister and older borther. Plot Proir to Power Rangers Forever, she was an A student in junior high and always play her best in soccer. During the attack in her hometown she left with her mother to New York City, where she would be raised for 13 years. In the season 2, it was reveal that Jane belongs in the past. Jane also reveal that she is Dana's twin sister and her mother is not Jamsine Mitchell, but Reina Mitchell who died in a car accident. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Power Rangers Forever= At Level 99 *'GP': 170 *'TP': 220 *'Kick': 139 *'Dribbling': 99 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 58 *'Technique': 78 *'Speed': 130 *'Stamina': 123 *'Lucky': 119 Hissatsu |-|Anime only Season 1 (Forever)= *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'SH Twin Boost F' |-|Anime only Season 2 (Forever)= *'SH Big Bang' *'SH The Phoenix' Forever= Young form *'SH Fire Tornado' ---- FFI Team Heroes *'SH Bakunetsu Screw ' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado Kai' *'SH Evolution' (Mixi Max form) ---- Pink/White Rangers *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado' (Extra) ---- Red Rangers *'DF Quick Draw' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'OF Heat Tackle' |-| Forever 2= Young form *'SH Shin Fire Tornado' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Bicycle Sword' (Mixi Max form) ---- Adult form *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Tornado' Srtikers= *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw ' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado ' *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Evolution' (Mixi Max Form) *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Heat Tackle' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'DF Quick Draw' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Enma Gazard' *'KH Kensei Lancelot '(L5 Heroes only) Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KH Enma Gazard' Power Rangers Strikers *'KH Enma Gazard' Keshin Armed Power Rangers Forever *'KHA Enma Gazard' Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KHA Enma Gazard' Power Rangers Strikers *'KHA Enma Gazard' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' *'MIMAX May Winslow' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX May Winslow' **'SH Death Burst' *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke ' **'SH Death Sword' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett ' **'GK Majin The Hand' *'MIMAX Henry Grayson' **'OF Illusion Ball' *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' **'SK Kick Plus 20' Power Rangers Forever 2 *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke ' (Young form) Power Rangers Strikers *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' *'MIMAX May Winslow' Soul Power Rangers Forever 2 *'SOUL Wolf' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *Hoenn Heroes *Sinnoh Heroes *L5 Heroes *Neo Dogwood Power Rangers Forever 2 *L5 Heroes Relationship *Dana Mitchell (Twin sister) *Ryan Mitchell (Older brother) *Captain Mitchell (Father) *Jasmine Mitchell (Step-Mother) *Victoria Mitchell (Half-Sister) *Brian Mitchell (Half-Brother) *Susan Mitchell (Cousin) *Henry Grayson (Brother-in-law) *Carter Grayson (Husband) *Molly Grayson (Sister-in-law) *Xavier Grayson (Father-in-law) *Carolina Grayson (Mother-in-law) *Jennifer Grayson (Daughter) *Reina Mitchell (Mother; deceased) Trivia *She is the ace striker like Gouenji Shuuya (Dub Name: Axel Blaze). *She is the first member of Team Heroes/Earth Eleven to have Soul. *She is the captain of the Pink/White Rangers and she is a defender/forward. **She is also the co-captain of Pink Rangers and she is a forward/midfielder. **Jane is the second genius game strategy in Power Rangers Forever. *She is a high school student with her other teammates in the future. *She and her twin sister, Dana are on the same soccer team, Pink/White Rangers. *Her stepmother, Jasmine Mitchell is a doctor like her sister. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. *She and Gouenji shared the same background. **Her step-mother wanted Jane to be a doctor like Gouenji's father wanted Gouenji to be a doctor. **Her half-sister fell into a coma like Yuuka fell into a coma. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *She know how Keshin Armed works. *Her Japanese voice actor, Arisa Komiya, was Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *When he is a Forward and a Defender, she has the fire element; when she is a Goalkeeper, she has the wind element. **Her mother, Reina Mtchell was a Goalkeeper while her step-mother was a Forward. *She, along with Henry and Patrick, appears in Inazuma Eleven GO game. See Also *Alpha Jane, her clone counterpart *Janna Mathis, her evil counterpart Category:OC Characters Category:Female Category:Forwards Category:Team Heroes Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Fire characters Category:Characters Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Soul User Category:Team Heroes Girls Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Earth Eleven Category:Pink Rangers (team) Category:Power Rangers Crossover Wiki Featured articles Category:Pink/White Rangers Category:Red Rangers (team)